


Of Demons and Men

by aimlys



Category: One Piece
Genre: Demons, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, demon!law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimlys/pseuds/aimlys
Summary: When Luffy had woken up that morning he’d had absolutely no intention of releasing an ancient demon from its musty prison. He definitely had not had any intention of forming a pact with said demon and somehow becoming its new master. Until today he’d never even considered the possibility of demons even existing, but if anyone were going to fall face first into a pile of old books and summon one it would be him.





	Of Demons and Men

**Author's Note:**

> a wip i've had sitting around for awhile that i want to do more with ;^.^ kind of ooc for luffy maybe

He wore light the way most would wear clothes. Sunlight bending and wrapping around his skin like a favored jacket. Creamy tans turned gold in the evening sun. A god descended. 

 

Monkey D. Luffy thought he could live a thousand lives, but this sight, this moment right here with Law resting easily against the low brick wall outside of his apartment complex bathed in the waning light looking every bit like a man without a care in the world would haunt him through every one. 

 

He wore a black coat over a charcoal sweater vest and white button down shirt open at the collar, a pair of dark wash jeans, and black boots with black leather gloves. A flash of silver at the cuff of his right wrist from a watch or bracelet maybe, caught Luffy’s eye. Another flash, this one gold, drew them upward to the two small rings in each ear. 

 

Law had his head turned facing away at the moment watching something further up the near empty street that had caught his attention. The chill evening breeze moved around them ruffling ink black hair like a lover's caress. 

 

_ First the sun, now the wind… “Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?” _

 

Rolling his eyes at the line he'd heard Sanji spout at least four times a day. The chef could wax poetic with the best of them, and he'd heard them so often Luffy could almost recite whole sonnets by heart. Not that he ever felt so inclined. The flowery language a bit too long winded and boring for his tastes. Still, you hear something often enough it's bound to stick. 

 

Shaking his head he turned his attention back to Law who had yet to cease his observation of whatever was happening at the end of the street. 

 

The man before him looked like any other you'd pass by on the street... well. Maybe not  _ any _ other. He looked like he’d just stepped off the pages of one of Nami’s fashion magazines. Attractiveness aside, however, there was nothing unusual in his appearance. For all intents and purposes he appeared to be another normal guy. No one would have guessed that only hours earlier he’d just been a very striking picture on a page in one of Robin’s old books. Luffy still couldn't quite believe it and he was there. 

 

Shouting from up the street drew Luffy’s attention from Law at last to whatever it was he’d been so fixated on for the past several minutes. A fistfight had apparently broken out between some middle aged man in a business suit and an old woman. Luffy watched in disbelief as the old granny, who looked well in to her nineties, picked up her walker and began clubbing the suit with the fervor of a pinch hitter in the 9th inning with the bases loaded and the scores tied. 

 

Disbelief was rapidly turning into stunned horror as the old woman sent the man flying. A few bystanders jumping in quickly to hold the old lady back from presumably trying to finish the job. 

 

“Looks like granny got a home run.” 

 

The chuckle at his side startled him briefly as Luffy realized he'd accidentally spoken aloud. He turned to find Law watching him the corners of his mouth quirked up in a small smile.

 

Eyes like the void looked back at him. Two black holes in a crown of gold like staring into the heart of a dying sun pulling in everything around them. Luffy thought if he wasn’t careful he might be pulled in as well lost forever in those depths.

 

_ Cold _ , he mused.

 

For all the warm and inviting imagery Law’s appearance provoked there was ice in the depths of that gaze. 

 

He stumbled nearly falling flat on his face just barely managing to catch himself in time. At some point he’d begun leaning forward, towards Law, in the brief moment when their eyes had met. Blinking he shook his head trying to clear out the remaining cobwebs of whatever had just happened.

 

“Stop that,” he scowled taking Law by the arm and pulling him inside the building before the crowd that had gathered at the end of the street started to take notice of their presence. That same low chuckle from behind him as Law allowed himself to be led inside. 

 

A god had descended? Not quite. 


End file.
